elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiders (Dragonborn)
There are several variants of Spiders that can be found in . They are imbued with magical properties, such as fire or frost, and can serve as both friend or foe. They are the result of a series of experiments conducted on Albino Spiders by Merilar Rendas and her brother Servos in White Ridge Barrow. They discovered that the Albino Spider, native to Solstheim, had the ability to harness magic. Using an Imbuing Chamber, Merilar created several obedient sub-species, but eventually the experiments drove her to madness. The player can use the Imbuing Chamber to create their own spiders, which can be used as weapons. Crafted spiders can be found in the Scrolls category. Albino Spider The Albino spider is the base that every other sub species spawned from. They have no magical properties. They can be found in the following locations: *Fort Frostmoth *Fahlbtharz *Highpoint Tower *White Ridge Barrow Generally, most locations that contain spiders do not respawn, making it difficult to obtain their pods. Cloaked Spiders *Flame Cloaked Spider – Spider embued with a Flame Cloak Spell. Most commonly encountered spider. *Frost Cloaked Spider – Spider embued with a Frost Cloak Spell. *Poison Cloaked Spider – Spider embued with a Poison Cloak Spell. This one causes poison damage to anyone in the vicinity as well as standard bite damage from its jump and slash attacks. *Shock Cloaked Spider – Spider embued with Shock Cloak Spell. The rarest found of all spiders. These spiders are found as enemies in various dungeons, once the Imbuing Chamber is unlocked, they can be deployed by the player as temporary followers and shock weapons. These spiders are crafted by placing an albino spider pod and a salt pile in the Imbuing chamber. Then, place a gem as well. A ruby will make a flame spider, a sapphire will make a frost spider, an emerald will make a poison spider, and an amethyst will make a shock spider. Flip the switch, and you will recieve 3 spiders. Once you equip them, they are thrown. In combat, these spiders make use of a cloak spell and attack enemies with melee attacks. Jumping Spiders *Jumping Frost Spider – Spider imbued with a Frost Spell. This is an ambush enemy, which means it appears out of its pod or varied location, jumps towards its target, doing fast damage. *Jumping Flame Spider – Spider imbued with a Flame Spell. This is an ambush enemy, which means it appears out of its pod or varied location, jumps towards its target, doing fast damage. *Jumping Poison Spider – Spider imbued with a potent poison. This is an ambush enemy, which means it appears out of its pod or varied location, jumps towards its target doing fast damage. The poison spider does bonus direct attack damage if it scores a direct hit. *Jumping Shock Spider – Spider imbued with a Shock Spell. This is an ambush enemy, which means it appears out of its pod or varied location, jumps towards its target doing fast damage. Jumping Spiders are basic ambush enemies that basically turn towards their target, move a little bit forward, then jump a large distance, ramming their target. They are easily dispatched by a spell or arrow, and all can be easily destroyed with the Unrelenting Force Shout. Jumping spiders can be crafted with an albino spider pod, and a gem. See cloaked spiders for gem details. Crafting gives 3 spiders. In combat, they will follow the player until an enemy is spotted. Then, they jump at enemies and explode. Exploding Spiders Exploding Spiders have a very self-explanatory name. They spawn, move to their target and then explode doing large area damage that corresponds to their imbued effect. *Exploding Flame Spider – standard, most common exploding spider. *Exploding Frost Spider – uncommon and easily dispatched. *Exploding Poison Spider – rare version of the spiders. Is different from its cousins in that it first bites the player, then explodes doing area damage. *Exploding Shock Spider – rarest of the exploding spiders. These spiders are crafted with a damaged albino spider pod, and a gem. See cloaked spiders for gem details. When thrown, these spiders will explode as soon as they connect with a surface. It must be thrown directly at the enemy, like a grenade. Other Spiders *Oil Spider – a strange spider that sprays a river of flammable oil when it feels threatened, leaving a trail of the oil as it walks around. Very easily killed by simply igniting the oil. It explodes when it is touched by an open flame. Is capable of doing minor melee damage with its fangs. It is crafted with an albino spider pod, and dwarven oil. In combat, it leaves oil, which can be ignited to cause major damage. *Mind Control Spider – very dangerous and very rare spider. In all instances this spider is located, it is attached to the back of the neck of an NPC. The spider causes the NPC to turn a horrid shade of luminescent green, the NPC squeals in terror when the spider attaches and when the NPC is killed, so is the spider. When thrown at an enemy, the spider will latch on, and the enemy will attack any nearby creatures, except for the player. *Glowing Spider – a glowing spider that lights up the area surrounding it, similar to the use of a torch. It can be made with an albino spider pod and glowing mushrooms. This spider follows the player, and lights up the surrounding area. It avoids combat and cannot hurt enemies. *Pack Spider – a spider which can hold items for you, much in the same way as a follower would. Simply activate the spider to give it items. It has a max carry weight of 60. Like the glowing spider, it avoids combat. If it dies, you can loot it to retrieve your items. Gallery Spider Pods.png|Spider pods See also *Spider Scrolls Appearances * * * * ** * es:Arañas (Dragonborn) Category:Dragonborn: Creatures Category:Insects